bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:November Blue
Archived I have archived my talk page, so if you are opening an old topic or conversation up, please put RE: before the heading. If you are opening up a new topic or conversation, just do what you'd normally do. RE:Howdy First here! *Kenji does his happy dance* Look forward to the changes, pal :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I'm not always the first one. Maybe the one who drops the most messages and reviews your way, but then again, that's just the way I roll :P The changes you've made make it flow better and less "damnnnn!" overall. They're balanced now, which is always a good thing; especially when its a force rarely seen, let alone used. The inclusion of their own term for the reason - jetzig - was also a nice little addition, 'cause it lends it more to the Quincy and the Clan itself, you know? And the abilities you've added are nice, though how about adding an ability that would be something like a Gintō grenade? Here's my thinking. You say the reason they use is unstable, so if it were stored within a silver tube with the same properties as they have to slow the flow of reason; they could throw a pretty nasty tube and make a pretty big boom. There can never be too many fireworks, my friend. Anyways, its looking good. Still looking forward to seeing that glove, though :P Oh yeah, mind giving me an opinion on the Soulless? Think of them as bad guy canon fodder >_< Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem :P I needed an army, but wanted something a little different from "He's got an army of Hollow? Its not like that's been before", so me and my little bro dreamed this up a little while back. Glad you like the idea, though. The poison touch was my personal additive and I'm quite proud of it :P Anyways, I've got a few of the gang turning up either tomorrow or Friday. Not sure on the details yet. So I'll either start it up tomorrow if they don't show, or Friday depending if they do. I won't start it tonight though, 'cause I can't seem to string a half decent description or summary together at all today >_< Tried earlier and I stared at a blank page for about thirty minutes before I gave it up as a bad joke. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Course it will! I'm the guy that brought avalanches down in our last meeting, so it has to be mad :P Oh yeah, decided to use that as a driving force to knock one of my oldest characters out of retirement. Read Garian Shinjo's intro and you'll see what I'm talking about. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thought ya might like that one :P Oh yeah, you should check out the trailers for Bleach: Soul Resurrection. Looks pretty good. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I've saw you've been working on her. Looking forward to the finished article, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yo yo, Kou! One RP started: The Inquiry into Madness has begun, my friend. Anywho, I've got a few characters there from the off, 'cause I plan on running a solo story-line concurrent to this RP with Meian, Rosuto and Averian. Those two are there to stop Averian interfering, and because it gives me a good chance to create some foreshadowing for the Liberation Saga I've got in mind for the ending of Part II. Shinrei's there too, though he's only there to watch so he has an idea of what he needs to be aiming for in the future :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Its a good idea, but we'd need to keep it within reason and stop it becoming a one-on-one thing with a spectator besides lol. I get what your saying. Kinda like this. :::Van looks Kenji square in the eye and attacks, blade passing mere inches from his skull. Falling backwards to avoid, Kenji flashes to safety, preparing to bring Sanmiittai down on Naishō's skull. :::Naishō, unprepared because he was watching the exchange briefly flashes away just in time, but his movements take him too close to Van, who lunges like a viper. :::Then it'd be Raze attacking whoever, say me, so it'd be me again. Or if it was Naishō he were attacking, it'd be you. So, what ya think of my little play :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Sniff sniff? Yup, thought I smelled cash :P I'm gonna be a millionaire *Kenji does his happy dance* lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 12:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'll be laughing all the way to the back, my friend :P I might even split it with ya, saying as how I'm a good guy and all lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry pal, I'm not taking review requests at the minute 'cause I'm using my free time to do some needed revision for my psychology exam next week. I've got three topics to cover between now and then, which is why I wasn't on at all yesterday. I tell ya, I can't wait for the F'ing thing to be over with, to be honest! I'll be free! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I can give an opinion no problem :P They don't take as long lol. Detailed as usual, descriptive and finely worded. I say he's coming along rather nicely, pal. Not enough folks from Yāolù on this wiki, if you ask me. He's coming along nicely, though pal. Keep it, up. And I'll say the same for your Shihoin as well. Nice work. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::No problem at all, pal. I aim to please :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Sooooo, instead of walking into an illusionary wall, you'll slowly kill them throughout the course of a fight? Brrrr! I'd take my chances with the wall any day lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :But it'll still end up killin' ya :P Had a read through it, actually. Defensive ''and poison. Not a bad combo, Kou. They'll be that focused on the chains they won't have a foggy to whats going on beneath the surface. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hiroya & Kotaro Glad you enjoyed what I wrote, thought it could open up for several interesting plot-lines in the future, plot lines who work more in the line of manipulation and deceit; Kotaro could after all easily make Hiroya trust him; love does put a veil on anything even remotely similiar to common sense :P Also, I'd like to roleplay with you at one point; as I've never really gotten around to doing so and you're quite a good roleplayer and you're also quite detailed as well which is really neat - given how I personally find roleplaying with those who don't make use of details to be quite boring, even if they are really skilled roleplayers; especially so if I do my best to illustrate attacks and defenses to great lengths while they simply responds "X blocks the attack with ease and turns to Z and laughs in response for their stupidity in attacking someone as ridicolously overpowered as him, hum hum" kinda makes me feel unappreciated and looked down upon. I also finished the review of Shiba, although I'm not at all impressed with the quality of that review - I do hope it'll be of some use though! Master N 17:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Alright, I was REALLY bored so I decided to create a few spells for Kotaro, which you can use if you want to. Kane no Kattō: (鐘葛藤, Japanese for "Chimes of dissonance") Kotarō makes a serie of complicated hand gestures before he shapes a part of his reiryoku into three spectral bells of green energy; these bells will then begin to chime in a way that compels the subjects subconcious to bring up all negative emotions and supress the positive aspects of ones own existance, driving them further and further into helpless self-pity. However, what actually makes this as dangerous as it is is the fact that the spells itself is damaging the subject over time - damage which they don't seem to realize until it is too late, drowned in regret as they are; the spell uses approximately two minutes to kill of most opponents, three if they are exceptionally powerful - the spell was made forbidden shortly after it was created due to the fact that the bells are fatal to anyone whom hears them and not just the casters enemies. The spell of itself is irresistible although the sorrow-inducing effects can be resisted, giving the enemy the chance to destroy the bells who whittle away at their existence. Jubun Kansei: (じゅ文陥穽, Japanese for "Curse trap") A highly advanced spell only taught to members of the Kidō Corps that works by inscribing a particular incantation on a special form of tag, the special tag seems to be capable of magically rearranging this information into several crytic symbols who are to be inscribed directly onto any surface along with additional instructions such as the condition for it to go off - once someone triggers that condition, the spell will automatically be cast upon the offender as if it materializes out of thin air. That was all I had, but I also had an idea for a form of Equipment that Fuma could use. Kyōtei: (教程, Japanese for "Curriculum") a kyōtei is an extremely rare form of weaponry that is commonly made into the form of a monk staff, but can be made to look more exotic should the recipient wish for it to appear as such: the Kkyōtei are one of the few known spiritual weaponry which expands on the weilders own spiritual energy so as to allow them to cast more powerful spells and use more advanced techniques without it affecting their wellfare, Kotarō's kyōtei is known to be especially powerful as it is described to have almost the same level of spiritual energy that he himself does - making him capable of fighting against much more powerful opponents and bypass his normal weaknesses. They are kept secret by the Gotei 13 in that they can be very dangerous in the wrong hands and are awarded solely to Kidō Corps members of high rank whom have performed great service for the good of Soul Society - the Kidō Corps Commander also commonly has one of these: the weapons in question were developed by Kotarō and his then Commander, Hiroya in cooperation with a variety of intellectuals, given how the twelfth division had not yet been made into what it is back then. Glad you liked them, and yes feel free to use any of the spells in "Hiroya's Original Spells" section if you like - except for Tokijō (時錠, Time Lock) & Jiryoku - (磁力, Magnetic Force); I strongly reccomend Jubakusurujō (呪縛するジョウ, Spellbound Conditions) - as it is quite possibly one of the most powerful spells Hiroya has, potentially stronger than even the Sacred Spells. Hiroya could've taught Fuma most of these spells during their time of friendship and while he hadn't finished spells such as Jubakusurujō at that time, Fuma could likely have continued to advance such spells on his own and thus complete them shortly after Hiroya did. You know, you should really use capitals while you write the transelation for a technique - such as what you've done with the Kido spells and Zanpakuto - it should be "Grass cutter", or "Grasscutter", instead of "grasscutter" - the reason for this is that it looks more professional and concidering how most others do it it almost appears like a grammary error if you don't :P *You should by the way change the rules of the Tournament, most of the competing characters don't have stats, which opens the possibility of cheating for the contestants, characters such as Van & Kenji are very powerful but given that they lack stats the authors can add more characters than what they are actually entitled to. Its also possible for them to lower their stats if they want to, and then reinstate them once the battle is over. *My suggestion is that you ''give the competing characters event-bound stats for as long as they participate in the tournament; these stats, as issued by you are decided by reading the respective characters articles and their abilities, add all these things together and you get your interprentation - or if you'd find this solution easier, assign a small board of Stat-deciders :P! I got bored again and decided to create a few new spells for Fuma, these ones are even more powerful! '''Anteisei' (安定性, "Equilibrium"): An incredibly powerful spell that Hiroya worked on, but never quite finished due to its complexity and nature - Fuma was entrusted with the unfinished spell and completed it shortly after Hiroya's exile. Anteisei intensifies the potency of every single spiritron in the casters body and causes them to duplicate thousands of times per milisecond for approximately ten seconds; and during these ten seconds Fuma is for all purposes immortal as his body regenerates so fast that even the most powerful techniques are effortlessly shrugged off, and leave no lasting injury whatsoever - this form of regeneration is so perfect that it is capable of regenerating even the most vital of organs and can essentially regenerate him even if his body had been completely obliderated, Fuma's physical strength is also more or less unmatched during these ten seconds, as is his Reiryoku levels: As a by-effect, Anteisei restores Fuma's body to the period in his life he was at his strongest, namely the time when he was still courting his late wife; and by extension his physical strength, speed and reflexes along with his Spiritual Power is drastically increased - this effect lasts from anywhere from three days to a whole week depending on Fuma's condition. Anteisei has mayor drawbacks however, in the form of a sickness which drastically weakens and erases spiritrons within his body, which permanently weakens him by a moderate amount each time the spell is cast - the spell has the shortest known casting time among any known spell; and it can be cast silently and requires no movement at all, the spell requires merely a single thought to activate, and it is thus for all purposes instantenous. Tsuyakeshi (艶消し, "Disillusionment") Tsuyakeshi is an extremely powerful version of the standard Kyokko spell, but unlike the latter spell, it is so potent that only a handful of abnormally powerful Kido Masters are capable of discerning the presence of those hidden by Tsuyakeshi; the only known man capable of such a feat being Hiroya himself. Tsuyakeshi is capable of concealing up to seven individuals at once excluding the caster without it suffering a penalty of any sort and the concealment stays in place even while the affected ones makes an attack, which makes it perfect for assassination: Tsuyakeshi was created by Fuma himself, but the latter never taught it to Hiroya for reasons unknown. That was all for now, and you should probably add a few "Kido Attributes" as those are the mark of an incredibly skilled user, examples include Vast Kido Knowledge, Silent Casting, Barrier Mastery, etc. Master N 16:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Quincy battle I'd love to! Not enough Quincy around here, and Ryuichi could certaintly use some competition. Whenever you get around to finishing your guy, we can start it up. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:05, June 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hi there Sure, Naishou and Setsuna can be siblings, that sounds great. And a collaboration would be an awesome idea! ...Though if it's okay, can we start on the weekend, since I kinda want to finish Setsuna (which I almost have) and I have other work to do, but if I get the time, I'll message you so that we can start before that if you want. Also, for the Horagai clan, it's good, though only one survivor? But as you said on the talk page, you don't want this to be a Quincy-version of the Kawahiru clan. Their powers and abilities are good, Setzen is interesting. Over all, I like the Horagai clan, you've done a good job Kou, and I look foward to seeing Kanzen in action. 10/10. PersonaSuperiorDeus 02:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a plan Kou, though I'm not so good with male characters (aside from Gai), so if it's okay with you, I'll make my main character as female as well. And I have no complaints whatsoever. Anyway, 'night. PersonaSuperiorDeus 04:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I will change Shion's gender if you think it's absolutely neccessary, since I already had plans for the character's appearance (I just haven't put it down yet) and mannerisms. And I just lowered his/her age to eleven. I believe I'm no good writing for children, but I've never tried, so I'm just making assumptions. PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that, Kou ^^. And that means a lot ^^. PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Once again, thanks for that, Kou ^^. I'll try and stay here as long as I can so that we can finish our story. About not replying earlier, I was just getting ready to leave, and I'll be back in a few hours. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm liking Tsubame so far, Kou. Good job once again! PersonaSuperiorDeus 04:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Kou, is it okay if I create an antagonist for our story? Or do you want to use pre-existing antagonists (e.g. Gunha, Eienrai)? Or are we going to have antagonists at all, I was just wondering. Also, I was wondering what you think of Shion so far, Kou. I was thinking of getting rid of her second ability. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Kou, glad I could catch you. I was wondering, do you think I could incorperate this work-in-progress character into our storyline as a sort of anti-hero? EDIT: Also, do you want to use Kaori's Wellengang Gewehr for Kanzen? PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that, Kou ^^. And that sounds really awesome, I can't wait to see that completed character and his/her abilities. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hao's coming together quite nicely, Kou ^^ PersonaSuperiorDeus 13:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Kou, I was wondering, could I incorperate Setsuna into our storyline as my second main protagonist instead of Gai? Since Gai became ridiclously powerful at the end of "A Certain Unlucky Person" (at least, how I imagined the ending, if it ever happened, our storyline probably takes place a few years after it), I'll probably demote him to "supporting character", he can pretty much defeat anyone (well, out of my characters) with little effort. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Kou, I was wondering, could I make this character an minor antagonist for our story? Her Zan's secondary ability could be a perfect oppertunity for Shion and Tsubame to show their teamwork skills. And maybe Setsuna could be an antagonist for Part II, since I've been thinking of a bigger part for her, as she makes the transition from hero to villain. She may revert to anti-hero, but I haven't thought that far ahead. Maybe she'll go completely psycho and have to be put down. How does that sound to you, I'd like to know your opinion on my idea if you have the time, please. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I saw your message just then, and I can get Hao's review to you tomorrow or later tonight, Kou. And thank you for thinking my ideas are great ^^. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: In fact, I'll start your review right now. EDIT EDIT (Geez, that's repetitive, isn't it?): Hao's review is on his talk page, Kou. Enjoy. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like an excellent idea to me, Kou. Also, could we fit this character into our storyline, please? PersonaSuperiorDeus 22:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Kou, I hope your wikia access gets better soon, pal. I saw on the Gravity Force's talk page (I'm stuck on ideas right now, so I'm browsing until I can think of something.) I'll try and use double of my brain power so I can tell you some hopefully excellent ideas when you get back ^^. See you around, man. I'll try and catch up with you on chatango if you're there. Also, have an excellent holiday! PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. I remember my laptop's internet connection stopped working for a full month last year. What a pain that was. I'll wait as long as it takes until your computer become compatible with wikia once again, Kou. Once again, it's okay, pal. See you around. PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I see. Well, anyway, I look foward to that if you can. As I stated before, I hope everything gets better. PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Training rp Hey there Kou...about the RP would you mind starting it up seeing as Naisho just led Haruki away? lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 03:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Idk if you saw the message but just get back to me when you can =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 03:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I just meant that your zan usually require one to think about how they go about battling it. Thats good in all regards lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 05:15, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha That's true. Always fun to have to think about how to battle someone. But no worrie pal. And your move. Oh! I'm going to redo Azami to make her into a more formidable opponent instead of having her be a rookie like Haruki, that way its like she had this whole secret life from her own twin. So when i finish let me know what you think as I still have to come up with her a better zan for her. =p [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 19:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Actually...anyone can say idk. Its three simple letters. Its not as if he tried to pull a mary poppins here lol =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 00:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hm, so how do these tournament only stats work exactly? Is it just you deciding what they are or you talking to the creator of the page? Oh could you tell me what you think of Ekatarina so far? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 17:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, the thing about just you deciding the stats is that you may not take into full consideration what a character is truy capable of accomplishing rather than how well the author would. And I'm gonna guess that you're having an off day cause a kick to the groin? Really is it THAT bad of an autohit that you cant work around it? Haruki took Naisho's hit and went to the ground. Its not as if Naisho wil lose cause of it...you're usually more lighthearted than that Kou. -.- [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 19:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) If its realy that big of a deal Kou I'l change it. Sheesh...lighten up some. But yea, I see your point. I guess you can decide what the stats would be but at the same time you should probably ask to make sure what the author thinks when u do that lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 20:58, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Joining Sei would like to join (if only for a while) the Gf and the message about it is on Kenji's talk page. I am informing as many members of the Gf as possible.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I gave you an honest opinion. And about that sentence its was not sick it but skip it as sometimes appearance or personality are so long they become boring and people skip it.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:25, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I am withdrawing from the Tournament.: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I have a small favor. Can you please give me stats reviews for these three characters. You don't have to if you don't want to I am asking not demanding. #Purinsu Kuchiki #Haru Nakamaru #Kiyoshi Souzou I am not asking for you to put new stats on them but "your opinion of what they might be." I am trying to use yours, Njalm2's and Void's stats graph bar. And despite our past problems I am curious as to what you would say. Side note no comments please about the grammer/spelling etc they were of my earliest work and I did most of them while I was at college. And despite the freedom you have a college computer it is only really to be used for college assignments and or only sometimes things like facebook. So I would have to write them kind of fast but I am going back to fix them slowly. Thank you.: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:39, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your opinion. And even though I am not changing them I do like your opinion. The only one that got me curious was Kiyoshi Souzou. You made him even stronger than my original stats if by only ten points but still.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Question am I really that bad of a person?: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Nothing really, just seem lately that even with newcomers that if I leave a message they don't reply or make a passive way of telling me off. Plus I feel like my ideas are losing their meaning. Well I just wondering if I was turning into Griz or something like that. Mostly what happened on Kaosu Souzou's made me think this.: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) That's why I asked you I knew you would give the Hard Absolute Facts rather than a sugar coated lie. But losing meaning. Just that is I guess me not having a reason to make a character or place and if I cannot find a reason than it holds no meaning it why it exists. But moving on would you like for one of your characters to have a key to Paradiso as if someone trains there they can learn or gain new powers than they can never learn in other places. As Paradiso is where the three energy all exist in Harmony. Spiritual Power, Reason and Philosophy.: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) That is fine. Just Paradiso is a paradise for souls that die and unless the want to leave never do and cannot be made to. Guests require special keys to go there. And when a guest is there the natural energies there affect the them in a good way. But I offerred a "Key" and I don't take back gifts for that is rude to just take something once given, but you never have to use it but if do just let me know which character to give them Key to as only one of the Four Kings like the Soul King or the Kosumosukihaku's Supreme King can legally give one to someone as no King actually has any real power in Paradiso but they can send dying souls there to live in eternal happiness and can give Keys to those who deserves one.: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Translations Its not names... its just that goddamn use of katakana in characters names. Manga characters aren't named Kaosu are they? It's not that I'm strict... its just goddamn annoying.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 04:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Not to pry but I do have an answer to your question regarding the difference between hiragana and katakana. Katakana is generally used for loan words from other languages, onomatopoeia, and technical terms. For that reason I can see why King would be irritated by the use "Kaosu" for Chaos (using katakana) when its japanese translation is Ranma or Konmei or any of the other actual translations. I'm not saying that I agree with him, but I do understand his concerns. Here you can read more here, regarding katakana if you'd like. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 03:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Matsuo Sure you can ^^ Kai - Talk 13:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :You can take it all, and if you have any questions about the unrevealed abilities you can always ask me. I might have a document with some concepts in it lying around somewhere... Anyway, I trust you make good use of it, although I doubt that would be a problem ;) Kai - Talk 22:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Tournament I have placed my team in the Tournament page with he others. Whenever it starts, let me know. Assuming ControlUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 00:06, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry, I wont be able to participate in the tournament. Ill be gone 4th of July weekend. Assuming ControlUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 04:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Gamemaster Yes. I know. I've been keeping everything mind. New Vegas has been occupying me lately (hardly played games in a year) Cheers! RE:Remember me Yeah I remember you and I'll be glad to do a review your character of your character. I'm also game for a role-play at any time. Steven-Kun 02:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Oh, alright. .-. Wahpah 00:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) It's alright, don't worry about it. D:< Wahpah 00:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC)